Shadowpast
by gryphonwind
Summary: Chapter 2 up character revealed
1. It Starts

Copyright: I do not own Sonic or any of Sega's trademark characters if you make money off of this fic Please send me some.  
  
Two shadowy figures walked Quiet through the dark forest. The first figure was a fox about five feet tall with orange fur. At first he'd look like an average 17 year old fox except for the two tails protruding from his pants. Miles "Tails" Prowler as he was known. The second figure was only three feet tall Chao with warthog feet and Phoenix wings. The chao would have been regarded as normal except for the fact of its Orange skin and an orange-black Emerald embedded in its chest. The duo continued walking until they reached a large clearing. "This looks like a nice place to rest ain't it Talon." Said Tails. The Chao made no response to his Master, but scout the area out. As the duo laid down to rest an Earthquake could be heard. Tails drew out his blade and both he and his chao got into their battle stance. A ten-foot Red Chao bursts out of the ground beneath the Two. "So it the Great Tails and Talon." It said, "It'll be my pleasure destroying the two of you." "Not a chance Tubby you're going down." The chao swiped at the two, but missed. Talon caused a whirlwind and knocks the Towering chao back. Tails' Eyes starts glowing a dark blackish green color as a black wave shoot from his hand at the giant .The shoot bounced off the chao and exploded in the air. "Oh shit." The chao bellow with laughter "You can't hurt me." Suddenly the monsters left hand was sliced off. A light blinds the area and the monstrous Chao was gone. Realizing only one person could do that e turned away and said, "I didn't need your help." "Is that any way to say thanks?" said a female voice Who is this person and why does Tails have a grudge against her. R and R to find out 


	2. Old friend

Ah I finally decided to continue my story and hire a couple of muses: Tails and Ivan Me: So which one of you guys would like to do the disclaimer (both run). *Sigh* Okay I'll do it my self. *Holds up sign* I do not own Sonic. The Sonic Team does, all I own is my Gameboy.  
Old friends  
  
He turned to towards his savior to confirm if his guess was right. His savior was a female hedgehog, with a slender build and pink fur and hair that resembled that of an echidna. She also had light green eyes that seemed to glow even though it was dark and wore a purple cloak around her dress .It was her! Of all people he had to see it would be have to be her. He groaned there was no doubt about it, even though she was not wearing her usual headband from the days of the past. he growled at the thought and signaled to his Chao it was time for them to continue their journey.  
  
" Well it was nice to see you again too, Tails." The girl sarcastically replied him. All Tails did to answer her was glare at her. "Look I know you don't like me, but-" she started, but was cut by Tails. "But nothing Amy just get out of my way" he growled as he brushed past her. He could clearly see the hurt expression on her face for an instant. Only for an instant. It was quickly replaced by a look of determination. The last the thing he heard before his blackout "Sorry you left me with no other choice." And with that it all turned black.  
  
"Urrg" he groaned as he woke up and viewed his surroundings. It looks familiar, he though, No it could be Knothole still after all these years of fighting. "Glad to see your up." Said a cheerful voice. Tails eyes darkened at the sound. "What do you want with me?" he asked, "Why did you bring me here?" she sighs and said, "We need your help." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You actually believe that I would help you of all people you have to joking." "You must, because if you don't join us more will come and attempt to kill." "Look I could easily take on over a hundred of them." "Come on you know that it won't be long before they send him out." His heart froze for a second. He knew he was strong, but he did not know if he was strong enough to beat him, his old friend, idol, The Legendary Sonic M. Hedgehog. "Okay I'll join you. So where are we heading?" Amy Replied with glee "Angel Island." The color from his faced drained from his face and reluctantly followed her to where their destination was.  
  
Ah finally decided to do Chapter two. Read and Review or Tails and Ivan will have to go against the Battisai  
  
Tails and Ivan :(Gulp)  
  
Kenshin: I'll be waiting 


End file.
